In certain instances, it may be desirable to change the appearance of an exterior or interior wall. Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide an exterior covering for, or enhance the aesthetic appearance of, such a wall. The use of certain materials, such as those formed from ceramic, stone, or other suitable materials, may be desirable. In many instances, difficulties may be encountered in supporting and constructing the desired wall. Often, these difficulties may result in problems such as ill-fitting portions and an inefficient, time-consuming installation process that yields a less than desirable result.